1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and in particular to consistent data backups of a file system.
2. Description of the Related Art
File systems employ different methods to ensure the consistency of the stored data in the event of a system crash. One approach is for the file system to write modified data to new locations on the disk(s) in a bottom-up order every few seconds. These multiple views or copies of the data stored in the file system are called consistency snapshots. After a system crash, the file system starts with the last consistency snapshot of the data within the file system.